


Of Practicing and First Tries

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: Fall of the Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: “May I have this dance, Charlotte?”





	Of Practicing and First Tries

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr in response to a prompt, but I decided to put it here as well because I'm thankful this show didn't pull any surprise relatives nonsense that would have made me delete some of my writing.

Slow music unwound from the phonograph’s horn as Charlotte’s dance drew circles around the living room floor. Every turn gave her a glimpse of Ange sitting on the couch with her cheek propped in her hand as she smiled and watched, and each time Charlotte had to tug her straying mind back to her practice. When at last the song ended, she brought her movement to a graceful halt before Ange and bowed her head.

“Well? How is my dancing?”

“Wonderful, of course.” Ange’s mouth loosened into a slight pout. “I don’t understand why you’re practicing right now, though. Your leg still needs rest, and no one here is going to judge how you dance.”

“I can’t slack off just because we’re on vacation, but there’s no need for you to worry about my leg.” She held her arms out and lifted her left foot to twirl on her right leg. “See? It’s all healed, so what I really needs now is exercise to get it back to normal.” Ange’s narrowed eyes seemed to scrutinize Charlotte for any signs of lingering damage, but they widened when Charlotte offered a hand to her. “May I have this dance, Charlotte?”

Ange lifted her head from her hand to let her eyes flick around the room. “What about–”

“We’re the only ones here right now,” Charlotte said. “Miss Dorothy took Beatrice and Miss Chise out to buy snacks.”

A small huff escaped Ange’s mouth as her lips quirked. “You were waiting for your chance, weren’t you? All right then.” She rose from the couch and met Charlotte’s form–one set of hands clasped together out to the side, Ange’s hand on Charlotte’s waist, Charlotte’s hand on Ange’s shoulder. Since the phonograph had reached the end of its cylinder, Charlotte hummed a melody for them as they moved together.

It took only a few steps for her to see Ange wasn’t used to being the lead–her early movements were hesitant, and her eyes strayed towards the floor at first–but she didn’t take long to adjust. Charlotte smiled as she caught Ange’s gaze. “You’re a great dancer. It must be because you’re so athletic.”

“I had to practice a lot for Operation: Changeling. It would have been difficult for me to replace you if I couldn’t dance well at parties.”

Charlotte hummed a light note. “The mission. Of course.” A grin tickled her lips, but she held herself in restraint as the dance continued, growing from practiced steps to something natural and fluid. Their eyes were locked together, no more glances towards the ground, and Charlotte’s hum wound through the air like ribbons. They walked the borders of their own world together, and when Charlotte noticed Ange’s eyes drifting down to her mouth, her eyes narrowed. “Charlotte, do you want to kiss me?”

The dance halted and sank into the silence of her abandoned hum. Ange blinked–apparently she hadn’t realized what she was doing until Charlotte spoke, and her color warmed as she glanced away for one sweet moment before returning to Charlotte’s gaze. “What would you do if I said yes?”

Charlotte let their clasped hands lower slowly, and she pulled a little on Ange’s shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for over ten years. What do you think I would do?”

Ange’s hand pressed on her back to pull her closer, and Charlotte let her eyes close as their lips met. Warmth filled her chest until she couldn’t feel a single trace of the emptiness that had ached there, and when Ange’s bangs tickled across the bridge of her nose as she pulled away, Charlotte found her smile was as natural as it could be. Ange’s head tilted. “Was that worth the wait?”

Their dance resumed to the music of gentle laughter harmonizing.


End file.
